It's Not Like
by Imalthea Lynch
Summary: Samtina told through sentences that start with "It's not like". Drabble-ish. One-shot. Barely M for mentions of sex. Read, review, please and enjoy, hopefully. /Not sure which one is correct, it's not like he hadn't OR it's not like he wasn't, so I went with it's not like he hadn't.../ /Has nothign to do with ISCLYB/ /reposted after deleted after I thought I had made a big typo/


It's not like Sam hadn't ever been attracted to her.

It's not like Tina hadn't enjoyed Sam's abs for the short little time he had played Rocky.

It's not like Sam hadn't gotten an eargasm every time she sang.

It's not like Tina hadn't ever thought what it would be like to be Sam's girlfriend.

It's not like Sam hadn't thought she was beautiful.

It's not like Tina hadn't known _na'vi_ and _Avatar_ better than Quinn.

It's not like Sam hadn't felt drawn to her from the start.

It's not like Tina hadn't ever thought Mercedes was a lucky girl.

It's not like Sam hadn't taken a second look when she was wearing a swimsuit during We Found Love.

It's not like Tina hadn't felt bad when she found out Sam had broken up with Mercedes.

It's not like Sam hadn't wondered if he should call Tina for some understanding.

It's not like Tina hadn't turned right to Sam when she had broken up with Mike and been upset.

It's not like Sam hadn't been surprised when Tina had knocked his door.

It's not like Tina hadn't been tempted to kiss him.

It's not like Sam hadn't wished something had happened that night.

It's not like Tina had gotten over Mike quickly.

It's not like Sam hadn't respected her enough to not to make a move.

It's not like Tina hadn't known that.

It's not like Sam hadn't enjoyed practicing 3 with him.

It's not like Tina hadn't gotten turned on while performing Gimme More as Sam's dance partner.

It's not like Sam hadn't ever seen sexual dreams about her.

It's not like Tina hadn't had a crush on him.

It's not like Sam hadn't spend weeks with her and her family before Blaine's family invited him to live with them.

It's not like Tina hadn't been disappointed to see him go, as well relieved that the sexual tension wouldn't overwhelm her all the time now on.

It's not like Sam hadn't felt alive but safe with her.

It's not like Tina had ignored his flirting while he was living with her.

It's not like Sam hadn't spontaneously kissed her just before Christmas holidays.

It's not like Tina hadn't liked it.

It's not like Sam had darn to contact her afterwards.

It's not like Tina hadn't cried over him.

It's not like Sam hadn't regretted not calling her.

It's not like Tina hadn't ignored him when the school began again.

It's not like Sam hadn't tried to warm her up by flirting.

It's not like Tina hadn't been tempted to forgive him and melt to his flirting.

It's not like Sam hadn't used Sugar to make Tina jealous.

It's not like Tina had talked directly at him until regionals.

It's not like Sam hadn't felt like an idiot.

It's not like Tina hadn't been delighted when she and Sam had led New Directions to a second national championship with their duet.

It's not like Sam hadn't worked his ass off to get to a university in New York, the city which Tina happened to aim for, too, despite his dyslexia.

It's not like Tina hadn't been proud of Sam as he graduated with good grades even though he was dyslexic.

It's not like Sam hadn't kissed her during the graduation after party.

It's not like Tina hadn't accepted his apology.

It's not like Sam hadn't driven Tina back to her place.

It's not like Tina hadn't told Sam her parents weren't home.

It's not like Sam hadn't made the first move.

It's not like Tina hadn't rushed through foreplay to get him inside her, finally.

It's not like Sam hadn't made her say his name.

It's not like Tina hadn't done so, while coming.

It's not like Sam hadn't stayed with her the whole weekend.

It's not like their friends hadn't noticed the chemistry between them.

But it's not like the glee club hadn't been surprised when Sam and Tina announced they were dating.


End file.
